


To Lasso a Star

by CarryOn_CarryOut



Series: Domicile is Another Word for this Feeling [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Genji Shimada, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOn_CarryOut/pseuds/CarryOn_CarryOut
Summary: Hanzo loves his boyfriend, and they talk about marriage, but neither of them proposes.I wanted to have a little bit of a realistic scene between the two, a sleepy conversation about tying the knot.





	To Lasso a Star

Jesse grumbled in his sleep, turning over and spooning Hanzo. Hanzo felt Jesse press his face into the back of his neck.

“What was that?"

“Wanna talk about marriage,” Jesse mumbled, voice heavy and almost incoherent.

“What about it, my love?” Hanzo said.

If this was how Jesse proposed, half asleep, it would not be the weirdest part of their relationship. No, that award would go to that one time in Ireland.

Right now, they were both exhausted from their respective missions. Jesse had received a small injury, not life threatening in the slightest, but still it hurt Hanzo’s heart to see his boyfriend injured. It was part of their jobs, part of their lives, and Hanzo both treasured and hated it.

Hanzo bit the inside of his cheek. Marriage would compromise them even more than they already were. Hanzo would kill and die for the man wrapping him up, loving him in such a way that he almost believed he deserved it.

Hanzo had lassoed himself a man spun from stars, created and grafted into Hanzo's heart as if he had been missing a piece his whole life. He could live without, but he did not want to.

_Married in everything but name._

Jesse was quiet.

“Did you fall asleep, Jesse?”

“Nah.”

“What is it you want to discuss about marriage?” Hanzo tried again.

“I wanna get married ta ya, darlin’, but this ain’t my proposal,” Jesse announced.

“You could have fooled me.”

Jesse huffed and rubbed his scruffy face against Hanzo’s nape. “I wanna propose ta ya the right way.”

Hanzo hummed a noise. What was the right way? He liked the small and sweet idea of Jesse proposing to him in a small way, in private. Grand gestures of love were anxiety producing for Hanzo, and being proposed to in public would be unwise.

“Figured that talkin’ about it beforehand would help make me less anxious when I do eventually pop the question,” his voice was gentle. A kind of gentle that only Hanzo was allowed to have, so incredibly bursting with affection.

“Who said that you would be the one to propose?” Hanzo asked in a teasing tone.

“No one did. I jest always imagined myself being the one to ask,” Jesse explained, a shrug in his voice but his body did not move.

“What if I wanted to ask?” Hanzo said experimentally, twisting in Jesse’s arm to see his boyfriend’s face.

His eyes were soft, his hair was messy. His lips were chapped, his face was relaxed.

He looked perfect, one strand of brown hair imposing itself over his eyebrow and resting near his eye.

“Nothing is stoppin’ ya, pumpkin.”

Hanzo swallowed. “Crippling fear.”

“What?”

“Crippling fear is stopping me,” Hanzo elaborated, looking into Jesse’s eyes.

“Hey now, ain’t no need for that,” Jesse said, low and sweet. “I get it, I’m a big hairy brute that’s more an ogre than a man, but ya don’t gotta be afraid- I’m a gentle giant.”

Hanzo smiled at the joke.

“Would you say yes? If I did ask ya ta marry me?” Jesse asked.

“Of course,” Hanzo said. "Would you say yes if I asked?”

“Hell yeah I would. Darlin’, I think ya hung the stars in the sky.”

“It is irresponsible to think that way,” Hanzo said, not scolding, just pointing it out.

“And yet, I do,” Jesse insisted.

Hanzo smiled. “Cowboy, I think the ‘I do’ comes after the proposal.”

“Yeah, and neither of us has proposed yet.”

“That is true,” Hanzo agreed. “How would you like to be proposed to, if I were the one who asked you?”

“I don’t think I would like the whole ‘proposing in a fancy restaurant’ thing,” Jesse admitted.

“Good." Hanzo sighed. "I dislike the idea as well.”

“Would ya surprise me by proposin’ ta me after a mission? It would be something nice ta come home ta,” Jesse suggested.

“What if you do not come back?” Hanzo whispered, letting worry be evident in his tone.

“Ya know I’ll always try my damndest ta come back to ya.” Jesse ran his hand up and down Hanzo’s spine.

 _Hanzo_ _loved_.

It was as simple as that, as uncertain and elementary as that.

“I get if ya don’t wanna do it that way, I jest-” Jesse cut himself off.

“If you wish it to be so, I will make it so,” Hanzo said, pressing a gentle kiss to Jesse’s lips.

“Thank you, darlin’. I ‘preciate ya.”

“How would you propose to me if _you_ were the one to ask?” Hanzo asked, wondering what ace the cowboy had hidden up his sleeve.

“Pokémon proposal. ‘I choose you’ and the whole shebang,” Jesse said, face serious and determined. “Was even planning on getting Ashley Ketchup’s Japanese voice actor involved.”

Hanzo snorted. “You are joking, correct?”

“Of course,” Jesse smiled and then huffed. “ _Ashley Ketchup_ \- do ya really think I would forget the main character’s name? It’s one of yer favorites.”

“How would you _actually_ propose to me?” Hanzo asked.

“I’m thinkin’ that I take ya on a nice date.” Jesse took Hanzo’s hand and pressed it to his lips.

“Not to a restaurant- but somewhere that you would enjoy goin’,” he amended, intertwining his fingers with Hanzo’s.

“Then, when we get back from that very nice date, I make you dinner and propose,” he said, intertwining their legs.

“Have you asked Genji if it is alright?” Hanzo asked.

“Yeah, I talked with him about it a month ago.”

“Did he give you his approval?” Hanzo asked, making sure.

“Yes he did. Said that if I hurt ya, I will be minus one of each major body part that comes in twos,” Jesse said his voice a little more rough.

“So, legs, eyes, ears, you would only have one of each?” Hanzo confirmed, tugging on Jesse's earlobe gently.

The unspoken reminder that Jesse already only had one arm rested heavy on Hanzo’s tongue, but he did not feel bad for it, merely awkward.

“Yeah,” Jesse sighed.

“I would still love you. Even if you had hurt me,” Hanzo promised, and he meant it, even though it was such a dangerous thing.

Jesse smiled and then laughed. “Wait, also balls, I forgot about my balls. He was very specific about that one.”

“I take it back.”

“Aw,” Jesse cooed, “Honeysuckle, don’t be like that.”

“I am going to bed,” Hanzo teased, half meaning it.

Jesse launched into kissing Hanzo. It wasn’t apologetic, it wasn’t full of raging passion, it did not convey a single message beyond “I wanted to kiss you goodnight”. It was a small part in a series of kisses, like many before them, but it was theirs. It could not be anything other than perfect.

Jesse put some distance between them, and said “I love you.”

“And I love you as well.”


End file.
